Farewell
by Ejes
Summary: CHAPTER 512 MAJOR SPOILS (not in the resume though :p ) When they split up, Kagura can't help but think of what happened to them. Is there any chance they are still alive? New fights, new separations. Even though she is broken, she just goes to see him. And it doesn't bring any good to her... Death Fic, One Shot


_Okay, I was supposed to post tons of new fanfics I had in stock, and instead of doing it I'm here writing a new one. But HOLY **** the chapter 512 was just so awesome, I had to write this !_

**THIS WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS OF THE CHAPTER 312. IF YOU DIDN'T READ IT YET... RUN AND READ IT. NOW. I'M SERIOUS.**

_Disclaimer : The AWERSOME chapter 512, and, well, all the Gintama universe belongs to Hideaki Sorachi (and all the mangakas he parodies)_

_This is a shooooort one shot !_

_[SPOIL SPOIL SPOIL SPOIL : If you're reading this in a looong time and just wondering what chapter it is, it is when the Shinsegumi and the Yorozuya split up to save the Shogun.]_

* * *

><p><em>This is the Shinsengumi's first and last request. Yorozuya, take care of the Shogun.<em>

Kagura stopped a bitter laugh. The first and last. At first, she naively thought they were saying that because of their pride. It's when she noticed they weren't coming back that she understood it was because they knew they wouldn't get the chance anymore.

The escape route went smoothly. No enemy. The route was indeed know by no one but the villagers.

What happened next was a little muddled. The Shogun was safe. Shinpachi stayed with him in order to watch over him.

Gin wanted to find Takasugi, no matter what. Ironically, Takasugi just wanted the same. They met while the two remaining Yorozuya were walking to O-Edo. Gin yelled something at Kagura, something like "Don't stay here, go home and wait for me!". Anyway, she didn't even stopped walking. The dark truth clouded her mind: the gorilla and the mayonnaise freak were probably dead. She couldn't focus on anything else. She knew there was nothing she could have done, but yet that couldn't stop the guilt to eat up her heart. Dead.

Her steps took her to the hospital. She didn't know why. Or, at least, she knew but didn't understand. Was it really the time for this? The time to bring even more shadow to her heart, to eat it up until there was nothing left?

She asked the number of the room with a blank voice. She walked to the room with a heavy tread.

When she opened the door, a nurse looked at her with a serious look. With a neutral tone, she spoke a few words.

"He just woke up, but honestly... His wounds are too serious and there isn't much time left."

On those words, she left the room glaring at the floor. Kagura raised her eyes to meet two crimson irises staring at her.

"China."

His voice was weak. Without her really good hearing, she wouldn't have get it.

"Sadist. You're in a pitiful state."

The corners of his mouth raised a bit, but even that looked to hurt him.

"The Shogun?"

"Safe and sound. For now."

He nodded without a word.

"The Boss and the Four-Eyes ?"

"Shinpachi is staying with the Shogun. Gin is probably... Winning against Takasugi."

Another nod. More slowly. He was weakening noticeably. His body started shivering while he was fighting to stay conscious.

"Shinsengumi?"

She also shivered. Her gaze clashed with his. A lifeless gaze clashing with a gaze about to lose its life too.

"Hijikata and Kondo are dead."

No more suppositions. They were fighting Yato people. Abuto. They wouldn't come back.

Okita managed a true smile.

"I see. I guess it's my duty to join them, then."

"Nothing forces you to."

He followed with his eyes the tear rolling down her cheek. One roll down against his.

"Farewell, Kagura. And thank you for everything."

"See you, Sadist. Let's play again in our next life, okay?"

Their fingers were intertwined when life left the young policeman's body. Kagura silently cried until the doctors came in. When they decided she was calm enough, they let her go home.

The road was empty, there wasn't anyone on the bridge. The water lapping was somehow relaxing. Despite the powerful flow, she could clearly see her reflection.

Guilt was winning over her. She took her time to look at her in the water before taking her step forward. Guilt would always win over. But it didn't matter anymore.

"I'm sorry, Gin-chan, Shinpachi. See you, Gori, Mayo... Sougo."

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think ? Do you think they're dead (I don't. Nobody dies in the Shonen Jump anyway.) ? Of course we'll see next week, but I just wanted to think of the eventuality of them dying, with Sougo on the hospital bed, and, well, I'm such an OkiKagu fan, so... ^^<em>


End file.
